1. Field
The following description relates to a beamformer, a diagnostic system, a medical image system, and a method of displaying a diagnostic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image system using a synthetic aperture technique may use a fixed beamforming technique or an adaptive beamforming technique. The fixed beamforming technique may use a Hamming window or a Hanning window, and the fixed beamforming technique may also be referred to as a data-independent beamforming technique. A diagnostic image generated according to the fixed beamforming technique may not have suitable contrast or resolution. Accordingly, the adaptive beamforming technique may be used to obtain a better quality image with a better contrast or resolution than an image obtained by the fixed beamforming technique. A diagnostic image generated according to the adaptive beamforming technique may have a higher resolution, but the adaptive beamforming technique is difficult to implement because throughput is higher than the throughput of a diagnostic image generated according to the fixed beamforming technique.